Peace and Quiet
'''Peace and Quiet '''is the third episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Readers, Boy has the goods work on the Main Line gotten tough! Henry, James and Delete had too much work for their own! Luckily, the Fat Controller has found a solution. Murdoch the BR Standard 9F, the last steam locomotives built for British Railway. Murdoch prefers some peace and quiet and occassionally hates the noisy conversations that the engines have. But ask him what he thinks about the noisy engines after running into some sheep! Love, The Author. Plot Goods arrive night and day on the Island of Sodor. The engines were having to work harder every day. "There's so much work," grumbled Henry. "And sometimes there's just not enough time," added Delete. "I finish one goods and then its time for another." It was made clear that help was needed. Soon, the Fat Controller brought in a new engine. He was big and had ten driving wheels. "This is Murdoch," said the Fat Controller. "He is part of the British Standard Class 9F. He is here to help with the goods work on the Main Line." The engines were impressed. "He's big and strong," said Norman. "Very impressive," agreed Paxton. "Are we glad you came," said James, excitedly. "Goods are too much nowadays. But with you, I'll have time to pull some more dignified and clean coaches." "You guys are pretty chatty," puffed Murdoch quietly. Soon, he was hitched to a long train and he set off on his way through the Main Line. Murdoch longed for some peace and quiet. But on the Main Line, there was plenty of noises. Gordon thundered by with the Express. At stations, people made tons of noise. "So noisy around this Island," thought Murdoch. "I'd love some peace and quiet." Finally, he reached the countryside. "Now this is the spot," thought Murdoch. That night, he returned to Tidmouth Sheds. He was looking foward to some peace and quiet, but the engines wanted to talk. "You look so strong," commented Paxton. "Even stronger than I am!" added Gordon. "Say, what's the longest train you've ever pulled?" asked Norman. "Would you want a shiny red coat like mine?" asked James. They overloaded him with questions about his strength, his past and lots more! "STOP!" called Murdoch. "I want some peace and quiet not a bunch of chatterbox engines!" That subdued the engines quickly. The next day, Norman shunted Murdoch a long line of trucks to take to Crovan's Gate. "Alright," said the Fat Controller. "No dillydalying. Get the train there as quickly as you can." "Yes, Sir." And with a hoot of his whistle, he was off. He was looking foward to the countryside again. Finally, he reached it and began to enjoy the peace and quiet when - (sheeps baas) "Oh no!" cried Murdoch. His Driver applied the brakes! Dozens of sheep blocked Murdoch's path! "They must've escaped from that field," commented his Fireman. Murdoch did not yet have a radio telephone, so his Driver and Fireman went off to find the farmer. As they went to find him, the sheep baaed louder and louder. "Please stop! You're ruining my peace and quiet!" But they didn't stop. At last, the farmer came and his dog soon gathered the sheep. Murdoch was glad they stopped baaing and pleased to return to his journey. "Thank you!" called Murdoch as he puffed away. He reached Crovan's Gate, late. "Sorry," explained his Driver to the Stationmaster. "There were sheep blocking the track." "And how loud they were," added Murdoch. "Louder than those chatterbox engines!" That night, Murdoch returned to Tidmouth Sheds. Their conversations died down as Murdoch entered. "No need to stay quiet! I've had my own taste of what loud is!" he chuckled and told them about the sheep. "We're sorry if we upset you," said Henry. "We were just trying to be friendly." "I know," replied Murdoch. Then, he answered any questions they had about him. Now, Murdoch is really useful carrying goods trains on the Main Line. He doesn't mind the engines' chatter at the sheds now. "It's better than those sheep!" he says. The End. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Delete *Murdoch *Paxton *Norman *Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Tidmouth Harbour *Tidmouth Sheds *Tidmouth *Crovan's Gate Trivia *This episode is based off the episode of the same name from the seventh season of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes